speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Calliope Reaper-Jones series
Calliope Reaper-Jones series by Amber Benson Calliope Reaper-Jones series * Genres: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Reapers and other Hell denizens. * Narrative style: '''The Narrative style changes as the series progresses. Starts out as First Person and then switches to Third person. * '''Completed Series Series Description The author pulls from religion and mythology in creating this magical universe. Calliope Reaper-Jones so just wanted a normal life: buying designer shoes on sale, dating guys from Craig's List, web-surfing for organic dim-sum for her boss... But when her father—who happens to be Death himself—is kidnapped, and the Devil's Protégé embarks on a hostile takeover of the family business, Death, Inc., Callie returns home to assume the CEO mantle—only to discover she must complete three nearly impossible tasks in the realm of the afterlife first. Books in Series # Death's Daughter (2009) # Cat's Claw (2010) # Serpent's Storm (2011) # How to be Death (2012) # The Golden Age of Death (2013) - Final Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 1.5. "Callie Meet Happy" in An Apple for the Creature (2012) Ratings Comments World Building Setting New York City, Hell. Supernatural Elements Reaper, Death, faun, Siren, hellhound, devil, gods, demons, Japanese sea dragon/god, various demonic creatures, wormholes, lock ness monster-like creature, werewolf, Harvesters, Minx, Valkyrie, Forgetting Charm, Egyptian gods, time travel. World The heroine of the series is Calliope (Callie) Reaper-Jones, who is Death's Daughter. She lives on the family estate, Sea Verge, with her family, which comprises her parents, her older (evil and greedy) sister, Thalia, and her younger (sweeter) sister, Clio. Callie's mother is a Siren who eventually gives in to her longing for the sea. Other continuing characters include Death's executive assistant, Jarvis (a faun); and Daniel, the devil's sexy protege (and Callie's ongoing love interest). A motley array of goddesses and devil-related beings play smaller roles. There are few human characters. Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist Callie is the typical wisecracking, fashion-loving, career-minded chick-lit heroine, with her big mouth always getting her into trouble. She approaches life's problems like a spoiled brat—never wanting to take much responsibility for her own actions and relying on others to help her out of bad situations. As one character sums it up for her in Serpent's Storm, "You are Death's Daughter....But you act like Death's idiot. What do you have against thinking for yourself?" (p. 121) Fang-tastic Fiction: CALLIOPE REAPER-JONES Callie wants "Sex in the City" and she is stuck with "Dante's Inferno". Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Death's Daughter (2009): Buffy fans will go wild! SHE WAS TARA ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER. Now she's the author of Ace's hottest new series - killer novels featuring Calliope Reaper-Jones, who doesn't want to be daddy's little girl anymore... Calliope Reaper-Jones so just wanted a normal life: buying designer shoes on sale, dating guys from Craig's List, web-surfing for organic dim-sum for her boss... But when her father-who happens to be Death himself—is kidnapped, and the Devil's Protégé embarks on a hostile takeover of the family business, Death, Inc., Callie returns home to assume the CEO mantle - only to discover she must complete three nearly impossible tasks in the realm of the afterlife first. ✤ BOOK TWO—Cat's Claw (2010): Calliope Reaper-Jones is Death's Daughter. She owes a debt to Cerberus, the three headed dog that guards the gate's of hell-a debt that involves a trip to Purgatory, Las Vegas, ancient Egypt, and a discount department store that's more frightening than any supernatural creature she'll ever encounter. ✤ BOOK THREE—Serpent's Storm (2011): Calliope just wants to make it big in the Big Apple like any other working girl. But Callie is also Death's Daughter, no matter how much she tries to stay out of the family business. And now her older sister has made a deal with the Devil himself to engage in a hostile takeover of both Death Inc. and Heaven-once they get Callie out of the way. ✤ BOOK FOUR—How to be Death (2012): All Calliope Reaper-Jones ever wanted out of life was a fabulous job in New York City and a really hot boyfriend. But now, she's the brand-new President of Death, Inc. With the Board of Death breathing down her neck and her dad's copy of How to be Death (A Fully Annotated Guide) unopened, Callie's really feeling the tension. And when the guide book is stolen at a fancy formal dinner, Callie has to figure out how to be the boss--before the powers held within the book get out and destroy humanity forever... ✤ BOOK FIVE—The Golden Age of Death (Feb 26, 2013): My name is Calliope Reaper-Jones (Callie to my friends). I’m Death’s Daughter and—as of very recently—the (reluctant) head of my father’s company, Death, Inc. I was gradually learning how to be a businesswoman. Had the power suits and shoes down, though the day to day was slow going. Then I was blindsided by Enemies Unknown and sent off to I-don’t-know-where. Not a good thing. Now not only must my friends and family be frantic, but without a CEO, Death, Inc., can’t function. With the newly deceased left free to roam the Earth, it’s the zombie apocalypse come true. I’ve got to get back—for my sake and the sake of, oh, all humanity… References Category:Series Category:Urban Fantasy